


Desire

by evergrove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergrove/pseuds/evergrove
Summary: Regina's thoughts when Emma goes down on her.





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angstbot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/gifts).



> A little experimental piece with the perspective and present tense.

Emma scrunches her nose in irritation when my hair keeps getting in her face. I kiss her soundly to say sorry. She rolls us over and starts licking, sucking, biting my collarbones, alternating sides. Hums and moans of pleasure are all I hear, both of ours mixed. If I let her, she'll continue all evening. My need burns lower and I want her tongue on my cunt. As if by magic she starts a journey downwards, leaving a trail of kisses, almost distracted again by my hipbone - I love her quirk of loving my bones - but then she presses her face in my folds and just breathes deeply. She glances up, smirks and starts exploring, slowly, with the flat of her tongue. Teasing me. I try to keep my hips steady, thighs trembling, she wraps her strong arms around them. Her tongue is fucking me, trying to get as deep as possible. It's not enough and she knows it. She's back to teasing me, her tongue should be illegal, I can't take this anymore. Licking, sucking, I'm on the edge of a sweet, sweet release, but it's not enough. A gentle bite and I scream her name as darkness falls.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: SQ / "Your hair keeps getting in my face."


End file.
